ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Proton Pack/Realistic Version
An unlicensed nuclear accelerator on your back that functions by concentrating protons through the Neutrona Wand; your main tool against negatively charged ectoplasmic entities.﻿ History Primary Canon The Proton Pack was a quantum leap in technology. It was the world’s first energy-based weapon and the first and primary Ghostbuster tool against the supernatural, made by Dr. Egon Spengler and Dr. Ray Stantz. They came up with the theory that a 'semi-controlled' stream of protons will neutralize and polarize the negatively charged electromagnetic radiation of a ghost, allowing it to be held in the active stream. Years after the battle with Vigo the Carpathian, Ghostbusters' R&D duo, Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz began to create upgrades and secondary systems for the Proton Pack to make them more flexible in the field and more effective against ghosts and other types of paranormal entities. These add-ons and upgrades include the redesigned Slime Blower, the powerful Composite Particle System and the experimental Dark Matter Generator. In addition, a new safety feature is introduced to the Proton Packs. When in use, the feature keeps the Ghostbusters from accidentally crossing the streams. Protonic Feedback occurs and only causes the Ghostbusters involved to be knocked down by the backlash and suffer a bit of bodily harm. The safety can be turned off, allowing the packs to cross the streams in case of an emergency. As the Ghostbusters weaken Ivo Shandor's Supreme Destructor Form, Egon announces it's time to cross the streams again and deactivates the cross-stream governor. GBTVGReferenceCrossingTheStreamsRV.jpg Shandor is destroyed and the Ghostbusters are safely blown back into the physical plane. Secondary Canon Some time after the Shandor incident, the Rookie's experimental pack shorted out in Las Vegas, Nevada. Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Issue #3" (2011) (Comic p.12). Egon says: "Not the experimental pack our former associate used, it shorted out in Vegas." The experimental packs were deemed too dangerous to use anymore. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 5/10/12 Egon eventually built a successor, the Refined Prototype Pack which could only generate Boson Darts. Rookie still used the experimental pack after he relocated to Chicago. While the Proton Stream function is still operational, it is unknown what else is, too. Proton Pack’s Nuclear Accelerator The Proton Packs are unique in that they are the only piece of technology in the world that has the ability to strip Electrons away from Protons. It has a hand-held wand known as a "Neutrona Wand" (also called a proton gun, particle thrower, or colloquially, 'Thunder-Stick') connected to a backpack-sized particle accelerator. The Proton Pack, a charged particle accelerator, functions by using a miniature cyclotron to concentrate protons channeled though a "positron collider" and then to the neutrona wand, emitting way-fire positronic ionized stream of proton energy that polarizes with negatively charged ectoplasmic entities and hold them in the stream, the energy released by the Proton stream also helps to dissipate psychokinetic energy weakening stronger ghosts for capture and completely neutronizing smaller weaker ectoplasmic entities. In practical terms, the proton gun fires a stream of energy that allows the wielder to snare or damage a ghost. The stream reacts to ghost energy and uses that energy to hold the ghost in place so it can be positioned above a trap for capture. This effect can be seen in the 'Capture Stream' effect: the beam of protonic energy will coil and arc around the phantasm rather than hit it directly. It does not even matter if the ghost goes invisible or intangible because their negative energy is still present. The stream will however neutralize their invisible or phaseshift ability, than force them back in sync with our reality and then snare them ready for capture. All the proton packs are powered by, for lack of better word; "an unlicensed nuclear accelerator," this device is the pack main power source, designed not only to strip electrons away from protons, but also to produce tremendous amounts of energy with very little waste. The Accelerator is highly efficient, each pack's energy cell has a half-life of 5000 years. Knobs on the main stock of the Proton Pack can perform various functions to customize the proton stream, including adjustments for stream intensity, length, and degrees of polarization. Settings/Uses The settings below are for the 'base-model' Proton Pack. As cases unfold, Ghostbusters' R&D duo, Dr. Egon Spengler and Dr. Ray Stantz have developed and added secondary systems to the Proton Pack, further increasing its effectiveness against more persistent and varied supernatural entities. 'Secondary Systems' *Dark Matter Generator *Plasm Distribution System (Slime Blower Mk. II) *Composite Particle System 'Blast Stream' Using the Proton Pack's particle accelerator, the Neutrona Wand releases a concentrated stream of protons that fluctuates as it reaches a paranormal entity. The fluctuations of the Blast Stream tend to cause extensive property damage. Upgrades Name: Blast Stream Focusing Category: Proton Upgrade: Reduces Beam Wandering Desc: Utilizing a series of charged nucleon jackets, the Blast Stream Focuser increases the proton stream's stability, greatly reducing the amount of beam perturbation or 'wander'. This increases your Proton Pack's accuracy. Name: Blast Stream Recoil Decrease Category: Proton Upgrade: Removes Movement Restrictions Desc: Increasing the pack's number of nucleon jackets as well as adding a second proton buffer reduces the Proton Stream's negative energy kick back allowing the user to move more quickly while firing his weapons. Note: Smoking emitter coils are considered normal and should not cause concern. This upgrade increases your mobility while firing the Proton Stream, allowing you to chase creatures on the move while maintaining maximum accuracy. 'Boson Darts' Boson Darts are super de-polarized bursts of extremely volatile, but very effective, boson particles. Boson particles quickly overheat the Proton pack so sparse usage is recommended. Accidental Neutrona Wand blockage could vaporize the surrounding 3 square miles. Effectively, Boson Darts behave like a grenade or rocket launcher: a slow-moving projectile which detonates on impact, dealing intense damage to anything in its immediate proximity. This applies to the corporeal and incorporeal alike. Boson Darts are effective for taking out groups of low-level manifestations with minimal effort, and can deal severe damage to more violent P.K.E. phenomena. Boson Darts are extremely effective bursts of protons that can quickly disperse big chunks of a target's PK energy. While this tool can be used in conjunction with the Proton Stream for a powerful one-two punch, the Boson Dart can also be used by itself to knock large enemies back or to disperse groups of smaller enemies. Use Boson Darts against small packs of creatures to inflict damage over a wider range or to blow off chunks of PK energy from moderately sized targets. The Boson Dart is activated for the Rookie during the chase through Times Square, partly because of Egon's on-going field testing, but mostly in response to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and his lesser manifestations, the Stay Puft Minions. The Boson Dart is integral to the eventual defeat of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Afterwards, the Boson Darts are added to the remaining Proton Packs, and the other Ghostbusters use them whenever they deem it necessary. Upgrades Name: Boson Dart Supercharge Category: Proton Upgrade: Heat Cost Reduction and Damage Increase Desc: It has been discovered that the addition of a fermion absorption ring to the Proton Pack's Neutrona Wand substantially reduces boson particle overheating allowing more Boson Darts to be fired before causing pack shutdown. Boson Dart impact damage is also increased. Also, accidental Neutrona Wand blockage vaporization damage is reduced to only 1 mile! Of all Proton Pack upgrades, this Boson Dart upgrade is the best. Because the Boson Dart is extremely powerful, the ability to fire more Darts per charging cycle greatly increases your capacity to dish out damage in a short period of time. The increase in damage output is nice also. Name: Boson Damage Immunity Category: Proton Upgrade: User Damage Reduction Desc: In addition to the installation of a secondary fermion absorption ring, extensive modifications to the Boson emitter's integrity field have led to the absorption of close range boson particles. This dramatically reduces the amount of damage taken by point-blank and close proximity Boson Dart impacts. Please note that these Z-based modifications in no way compromise the dart's Bose-Einstein statistics! Because the Boson Dart is the perfect tool to disperse small groups of enemies like Crawlers, you're more likely to use it at close-range while they swarm around you. This upgrade allows you to more safely disperse Swarmers without the threat of taking blow-back damage from the Boson Dart's explosion. 'Capture Stream' The Capture Stream allows for the containment of ghosts. The Capture Stream can be used to contain Ghosts over a trap and to manipulate ethereal objects away from specters. Once contained in a Capture Stream, ghosts can be thrown against walls causing damage or even complete neutronization. Even though the Capture Stream is an extension of the Proton Stream, it functions differently. After activating the Capture Stream, the rapidly fluctuating particles steady just enough to capture whatever they've surrounded, essentially creating a proton "cage" around the target. A pleasant side effect of the particles' steadying is that the Capture Stream in incapable of overheating your Proton Pack. Once a target is captured in the Stream, you can use it to wrangle the creature as it struggles to get loose, then slam it around to daze it. The Capture Stream can also be used on inanimate objects to solve environmental puzzles. The Neutrona Wand will automatically switch to this setting when needed, but can also be manually-activated to move physical objects as well. The properties of the proton stream are altered so that the beam will coil and arc around its target, rather than blast it directly. With the proton stream on this setting, ghosts can be wrangled into a trap, and heavy objects can be moved out of the way. The beam can also be 'pulsed' to forcibly bash ghosts against physical objects, further wearing them down. Dr. Stantz has eloquently dubbed this technique 'Slamming'. Dr. Spengler has not developed any upgrades for the Capture Stream. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Mentioned by Egon on page 12 **Ghostbusters Issue #13 References Gallery ProtonPackRV01.png| CaptureStreaminGBTVGRVsc01.png|Capture Stream shown in use. ProtonPackRealisticVersionIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #13 Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Equipment